The use of communication services, such as land and cellular telephony, text messaging, text, voice, and video instant messaging, and a host of other services, is of central and growing importance in the lives of many people, with many users of communication services taking on numerous different roles and employing many different communication devices and services in their day to day activities. Users may see themselves as acting in different roles in their different communications. These different roles involve interactions with different groups of people and often involve the use of different combinations of services commensurate with the different roles in which the users see themselves as acting.
It is advantageous to users to have flexibility in their communications, and it is highly desirable for service providers to afford users a wide range of services, without a need for a user to go to different providers for different services. Many providers therefore allow users to associate combinations of services with different service profiles, with a number of different service profiles being associated with a single user. A user may receive services from a provider through different devices, such as a landline telephone, a cellular telephone, a personal digital assistant, a computer, a set top box, and numerous other devices, and may establish communication sessions with other users through any of a number of devices.
Among its several aspects, the present invention recognizes the need for convenient and flexible selection of user personas to allow a user to operate in an appropriate role in a particular communication session with little or no regard for the particular mechanisms used to engage in the session. Modern users see themselves as engaging in interactions based on their needs at the time, and do not see themselves as operating in roles based on the equipment they happen to be using. In addition, users prefer to minimize the complexity of their interactions. For example, it is highly desirable to a user to deal with only a limited number of user IDs, or even only one user ID. At the same time, the user may wish to have access to a number of different services or sets of services that are selected based on an identity that the user wishes to assert for a particular interaction, and may wish that the choice of which identity to assert be made in a way that is relatively transparent to the user.
To address these issues, as well as others, a communication system according to an aspect of the present invention provides a persona manager used to analyze information and context surrounding a communication session and select a user persona based on the analysis. The user persona is suitably asserted in the form of a public user identifier (PUID) and the persona manager examines the circumstances of the initiation of a communication session and changes the PUID employed for the session as appropriate. A PUID is typically associated with a set of services to be employed or made available in the session.
A system stores a user profile for a user, associated with one or more PUIDs. Each PUID is associated with a service profile, which defines the services to be invoked in which the service profile is used, that is, in sessions in which the PUID associated with the service profile is asserted.
On many occasions, it may be desirable for a user to assert a particular PUID that may not necessarily be the default PUID associated with a particular mechanism for beginning a session. For example, a user device may be associated by default with a particular PUID. For example, the user's landline telephone may have a particular default PUID associated with it, so that making a call using the landline telephone may default to assertion of that PUID. To take another example, a shared landline telephone may assert a group PUID by default, but a particular user may be better served if an individual PUID for the user is asserted, and the circumstances under which the call is made, such as the date, time of day, or party being called, may provide insight into which PUID is appropriate.
Different PUIDs, as noted above, are associated with different service profiles, and the different PUIDs may suitably be associated with sets of services that are more suited to be invoked in one context or another. For example, one PUID might be associated with services suited to the user's work activities, and another PUID might be associated with services suited to the user's school activities. A user might wish to assert a different PUID from the default PUID, but it might not be convenient for the user to explicitly make such a choice, or the equipment that the user happens to be using for the session may not allow for convenient changing of the PUID.
In addition, a user receiving a call may wish for a different PUID to be asserted than that specified in the originating request, which typically includes the PUID for the originator and the PUID for the receiving user. The receiving user may wish to change treatment for a particular user, or may otherwise wish to change the service profile used in a communication from that associated with the PUID used in the request, and may find it convenient for this change to be accomplished automatically.
To this end, a communication system according to an aspect of the present invention provides for a persona manager, capable of selecting a user persona to be asserted in a session. The user persona selection is typically achieved by selecting the PUID to be asserted in the session, either by allowing a default PUID to be asserted or by changing the asserted PUID to another PUID, with the selection being made based on information useful for such selection, for example, information about the location of the user, time of day, originating user, receiving user, and other information indicating the context of a communication session. The communication system maintains one or more number of user profiles for each user, with each user profile being associated with one or more PUIDs. Each PUID is associated with a service profile and the service profile associated with a PUID determines which services are to be invoked during a communication session initiated using the PUID associated with the service profile.
When a communication session is initiated, the persona manager is invoked. The persona manager receives information associated with the initiation of the communication session, such as the PUID associated by default with equipment used to initiate the session, identification of a receiving user, such as a PUID for the receiving user included in the request to begin the session, as well as additional information, such as information related to the context in which the communication session is being conducted. For example, the time of day may be relevant to whether the student, work, or home persona for a user is to be invoked, the location from which the call is being made may be relevant to whether a leisure trip, business trip, home, or work persona is to be invoked, the party being called may be relevant to whether a work, home, student, known person, or stranger persona is to be invoked, to take a number of examples. Information may be obtained from any appropriate source from which it is available, such as the header of a session origination request, stored information or other information indicating the nature of the session, interactions with the user, or other sources. The persona manager selects the appropriate persona, suitably using a set of rules used to analyze the various information elements surrounding the communication session. The appropriate persona is selected, and a new origination request may be generated or the current request may be modified, asserting the PUID chosen by the persona manager for the session, so as to request that specified application servers provide the services to be invoked for the session. A further request is then generated, asserting the appropriate PUID and the services to be invoked.
A more complete understanding of the present invention, as well as further features and advantages of the invention, will be apparent from the following Detailed Description and the accompanying drawings.